A History of Unnatural Love
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Henry has discovered his true feelings for Maggie and they get together. But is someone trying a new tactic to steal an artifact? What will happen? Will someone not survive? MaggiexHenry Summary not so good but the story is better! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural Love…

Chapter 1: Henry POV:

I was walking through the halls of Smithson High when my eyes fell upon my best friend, Maggie. _Oh God, she's beautiful…_ wait…..where did that come from? Was I developing feelings for her? No...This happens to every teenage boy…right? I never had time to answer that question due to the fact that Maggie had noticed me.

"Henry!" She called as she gave me a hug. I felt a stab of pain in my chest, knowing she didn't like me back…hold on. When did I say I liked her? Of course, I made the best of this friendship, knowing that if she wasn't to be mine, then I would cherish any moment I had with her.

She caught me staring off into space and snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I quickly snapped out of my trance-like state and acknowledged her with a smile and a "Yes?"

She just rolled her eyes and smiled that smile I loved so much. I will finally admit it to myself, I was in love with Maggie Winnock, and no one will ever be able to change that.

She grabbed my hand and made for our physics class, which we had together. But outside the door of the classroom, I squeezed her hand, gave her a smile, and walked off. I was skipping class due to this headache that was blossoming inside my mind.

I made my way to the DOUM rooms and sat down at my respective desk. I quietly set down my books and laid my head on the cool wood. I was about to slip into the blackness of unconsciousness when I heard a quiet bang. I lifted my head up from the desk and looked around the dark room. I heard some rustling and footsteps somewhere to my right. I got up from my chair and silently made my way to the source of the noise. I finally came up to the filing section, where the officials file student records, museum history, and exhibits' schedules. I peeked around the shelves in front of me and I saw a cloaked figure, clearly a girl by her posture and grace, rummaging through the files. I carefully made my way toward her while she apparently found the files she was looking for.

I went up behind her and whispered right next to her ear "boo." She squealed and turned around, ready to fight. But while she squealed, I grabbed the files she was holding and ducked a punch she sent my way. I quickly dodged any other attempts to hurt me and that's when she figured out she wasn't getting the files back. She made a quick dash to the door, with me following her closely. She sprinted through the building, making her way up various staircases.

When I made my way to the top floor, she was already out a window, sliding down a power line. I took my shirt off and used it as a makeshift glove and slid down the rope. About half way across, I stopped, losing my momentum, similar to what happened to the cloaked figure. I shoved my shirt and files into my short's pockets while holding the line with one hand. I then proceeded to climb up onto the rope, so I was standing on it. I quickly made my way across the line, but when I was 3 ft. from the next building, I tripped and barely caught myself on the ledge of the roof. I hauled myself over it and looked for the mysterious girl. I saw her as she quickly jumped off the ledge of the roof. I ran to the ledge to see her as she landed gracefully.

How did she do that? That jump was at least 3 stories high! But as I ran toward the ledge again, my foot caught it. That made my body fall in a semi-circle and slam into a window. I crashed through, effectively dislocating my ankle and cutting myself on many shards of glass. I lay limp on the floor, trying to endure the pain that was starting to overtake me.

_Suck it up, Henry! You've encountered a similar situation to this before! _I thought to myself. I pushed myself off the floor, stabbing my hands with excess glass, and sat up to be greeted by a wide-eyed physics class.

I smiled sheepishly as the teacher, Mrs. Brunner, regained composure and said in a steady voice, "Henry, please get up and go to the principal's office, now. And on the way, tell a janitor to clean this mess up."

I looked down and said "I can't."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you back-talking me, mister?"

"No!" I hastily replied. "I…I just busted my ankle in the fall, and I am feeling a bit dizzy, too." And with that, I put a hand up to my head, my vision getting blurry.

Mrs. Brunner quickly said "Maggie! You've already learned today's subject! Please take Mr. Griffin to the principal's office, and alert a janitor while you're at it."

Maggie gave a curt nod as she packed her bag and walked over to me. She helped me off the floor, bearing most of my weight for me, and helped me out of the classroom.

"What did you do this time, Henry?" She gave me a stern look before acknowledging my intense gaze, which she looked away upon.

"Just…bring me to that classroom." I said. She gave me a confused look before I said "It's empty. It will more private than the hallway."

She nodded and we headed in that direction. Once inside, she helped me sit onto the empty teacher's desk. "Maggie…" I began before she interrupted me saying, 'Save it."

I gave her a strange look, to which she exclaimed "I need to relocate your ankle back into its socket," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As she worked on my ankle, she finally said, "This is going to hurt, a lot. I can distract you from the pain, but it's still going to hurt."

I replied "Sure, distract me." She gave a mysterious smile to that reply. _Should I be worried? No…this is Maggie!_

Maggie, with her hand still placed firmly on my ankle, moved closer to me. She was only inches away when I looked deep into her eyes with confusion and love. She was one inch from my face when I couldn't take it anymore. I smashed my lips down upon hers and kissed her with a passion I didn't even know I had. I clearly could tell she was surprised that I kissed her back, but when she overcame that, she quickly shoved my ankle back into its socket. I let out a pain-filled yell/grunt and pulled away from Maggie's sweet lips.

I turned back to her when the pain subsided to find her wide-eyed. So, to solve her bugging-eye problem, I gently caressed her face with my hand, and pulled her face towards mine again. I brought my lips to hers with more gentleness than the last kiss. She was clearly arguing with herself about letting this go on or pulling away, but I didn't care. The important thing to me was that there was some part of her that liked me, more than just the friendship liking."

She pulled away this time and said "No, we can't do this!"

I got off the table and tugged my shirt back on and made my way toward her. About halfway there, she started to back up, shaking her head vigorously. I sighed, defeated.

"Maggie…" I began. "We can do this! It won't ruin our friendship, and it definitely won't ruin our little team we have going."

"How do you know?" She countered.

"I don't." I mumbled quietly. "I just have an instinctive feeling about it. And sometimes, you just have to follow your instincts. Take risks, welcome change. It's part of life, Maggie."

"No, it's part of your life! Not mine!" She was yelling now, but I tried to keep my voice calm. Hence on _tried._

"Maggie! Everyone has to take risks! Otherwise, if you don't, you don't live your life to the fullest! I was willing to take the risk in falling in love with you! And I am willing to take the risk of possibly ruining our friendship. Are you?" I looked at her with my hazel eyes, staring intently into her brown ones, not hiding my emotions whatsoever.

"I-I…I don't know. I will admit it; I have feelings for you, but…never mind." She was clearly struggling to get the words out. So I decided to help her.

I went up to her, put my hand on her cheek while my other arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I then whispered into her ear "Just. Say. Yes." And with that, I kissed her again.

At first, she tried to fight me, but I held her to me. She eventually gave up and melded into me. I smiled triumphantly on her lips, kissing her with more passion. I broke the kiss off and looked at the clock.

I turned back to her, saying "We should really go to Uncle Brian's office. We've been in here for over 15 minutes…" I trailed off, hoping she would get what I mean.

She nodded and took my hand and walked slowly to the door. I opened it for her, and walked slowly away from the empty classroom. I clasped her hand in mine and smiled.

But she abruptly stopped walking and I stopped too, looking at her intently. She said "So, what now?"

I looked at her with a look of confusion, and she gave a nervous laugh and continued, "What are we? Are we a couple? Secretly dating? And what are we going to tell Jasper?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes that made me weak in the knees.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly and said "I guess we are a couple. And what we are going to tell Jasper? I have no idea. But I'm sure he'll understand…or…I hope he will." I smiled sheepishly at her while she rolled her eyes.

I tugged at her and we started walking a little faster to the principal's office. Once outside the door, I gave her a quick peck before opening the door for her. She gave a small smile before walking inside. I followed her in there and sat down on one of the empty chairs in front of Uncle Brian's desk.

Uncle Brian turned around and faced us with a disapproving look. "Why are you in here, again, Henry?"

That's when I told him the whole story, about the girl and the files, which were still crumpled up in my pocket. But I purposefully left out the part of me and Maggie's…_talk_. Uncle Brian told me that it was nothing and that I should just stay out of it, but in my head, I was formulating a draft of a plan…one that would catch this thief.

After Uncle Brian dismissed us, we made our way to Maggie's car, as she was to drive me home. When we got to my house, I invited her inside and showed her the files and I told her about the cloaked girl.

But what really surprised me were the files. They were records of me, Maggie, and Jasper. Now why would someone want our personal records? I discussed this with Maggie and we didn't come up with much. We still had some time before Jasper came home, so we decided to have some…fun.

I was sitting on the couch and Maggie was pacing when all the sudden she was on top of me. She brought my face to hers as one of my arms snaked around her waist and the other up her back. My hand was lost in her brown locks, while hers were tangled into my blonde hair. I was lying down on the couch with her on top of me as we had an intense make-out session. Our kissing was so intense, that I failed to hear Jasper's car door slam, his footfalls as he came to the front door, the unlocking of the front door, and the opening of it.

It was when he was in the living room, his mouth agape, as he cleared his throat that I actually acknowledged his presence. Maggie and I broke apart and she got off of me when she realized Jasper was there. Maggie ducked her head as she walked out the front door with her bags saying, "See you boys tomorrow!" as if nothing had happened.

I turned back to Jasper, who was still shocked. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his trace-like state. He started with "What was…that?"

"What do you think it was?" I countered him, annoyed with him for being so stupid.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, why were you kissing Maggie?"

"Oh…umm…"And with that, I told him the whole story. After we, or at least I, got off the subject of Maggie and I dating, I showed him the files the cloaked girl tried to take.

"So…what did she look like again?" Jasper asked for the tenth time.

"I told you! I don't know! All I know is that she has bright blue eyes and auburn hair and that she's two inches shorter than I am...roughly."

"Hmm….Well, we've narrowed down our subject list there. Do you think she goes to our school? And if so, what grade?" Jasper kept spouting questions.

"Oh yes. She definitely goes to our school, and I think she's in our grade…" I stated.

"Well then, there we go! Our suspect list has been narrowed down to a max 5 people!" Jasper exclaimed. But I wasn't so sure…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A History of Unnatural Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History! I just own the romance! Hahaha! Sry….on with the story…Oh…and lots of OOC characters!

Henry POV:

As I walked into school with a very optimistic Jasper, I noticed that Maggie was not at her locker. Maybe she already went to class? I didn't know, and I was afraid to find out, because Maggie Winnock never misses a day of school unless she's sick. Or kidnapped. NO! I would NOT think about that scenario. There is no way that she could be kidnapped, right?

I was brought back to reality when I heard Jasper call my name a few times. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face and he just shook his head. Whatever.

"So, as I was saying, we should try to confront as many suspects as we can today. Is that clear?" Jasper asked in a parental tone.

"Yes, Jasper." I answered with exasperation. "Hey, where's Maggie?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Jasper replied with a thoughtful tone. "Maybe she's sick?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm…" I decided to check my dandy new 'Cellular Phone' or cell phone as everyone else calls it, for text messages. I had three new ones.

One from Uncle Brian saying that he would be gone for two weeks, one from my parents saying that they miss me, and one from…Maggie.

I quickly opened it up to find a hastily written message, for Maggie NEVER uses text talk:

"Henry, Jasper;

I hav been kidnapd & I'm b-ing taken hostage. I sry that I got cot, but I was just curious. O crap! Theyr coming! Plz help! Find the new xchange kid, she'll fess once u hound her! She nos where I am! Help!

-Mags"

I stared wide eyed at the text. I couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. But I had to. This was Maggie, my Maggie, in danger. I looked at Jasper, who was reading over my shoulder, and when he looked up, he asked, "What now?"

I looked at him, then straight ahead, and said three words: "We find her."

**A/N**: Sorry it was short. But I wanted to end it on a sort of cliffy, If you know what I mean. If you review, which I seriously don't care about, please don't do any flames. They are not appreciated. Some constructive criticism is welcomed, but nothing too harsh or I may stop the story altogether! No, I won't do that 'cause I'm nice. But NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I don't own anything in Unnatural History but I do own this plot line! Oh, and a special thanks to Elsa9014 for the wonderful review! I'll try to keep writing! Gotta lot of time to do it! So, here's the next chapter…It may be short…

Chapter 3: Henry POV:

Jasper stared at me, looking at me like I was crazy. "Huh?' he said.

"You heard me! We. Find. Her." I exclaimed, annoyed with his stupidity.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Well, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Do you think she could have given us any clue as to where she is in the text?"

"What? Oh…the exchange girl. Ok. So, what do we do? Just go up to her and say 'Hey! Where's Maggie?'" Jasper asked.

"Well, we do that, when there's no one else around. Unless you got a better idea." I replied, concern dripping from my voice.

"Ok, but we gotta tie her down so she can't get away."

I nodded my head as we made our way through the halls of Smithson High. I knew what the new girl looked like; she looked like the girl I caught in the DOUM rooms. Auburn hair, blue eyes, thin and graceful, and long, spidery fingers…oh, and she had a scar. Right under her right eye. I looked around the halls and found her by her locker. I confronted her saying "Remember me?"

She spun around and tried to punch me, but I easily caught it. I then twirled her around, keeping hold of her wrist, and whispered into her ear: "Don't try anything, or your arm won't be in its socket anymore…"

She nodded as I shoved her along. The halls where clear by now, so no one tried to stop us. In the DOUM rooms, I sat her in a chair as Jasper tied her up. Both of us were fine with missing classes if it depended on Maggie's safety.

I looked at her, a nice hard look at that, and she squirmed under my gaze. I then asked her, "Where is she?"

She looked at me with confusion and answered in a thick British accent, "Who?"

I sighed, exasperated with her already. "Maggie Winnock! One of the people the files were on that **you** tried to take!"

"B-b-but…how did you know that was me?"

I smiled deviously at her. "The scar gave you away."

She scowled, clearly unhappy that I was observant. "Now, where is Maggie?"

"What are yah going to do to me if I don't tell you?"

I turned to Jasper and nodded. He immediately got out his shocky pen, the one that electrocutes you. I fell for it once…_*Shudders*_

So, he took the pen and went up to her and promptly jabbed her shoulder with the shocky part. She screamed out in pain and said "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Don't do that!"

"Ok then. Let's try this one more time. Where. Is. Maggie?" I said with a steady, calm, but totally serious voice.

"She's been taken hostage…where my boss works. He…wants you three out of the way so he can take one of the artifacts. I have no clue which one though. But he's forced me into this. It's this or he'll kill my mom, his own wife!" By now the girl was crying, sobbing, and I could tell that she was speaking the truth.

"Shh…It's ok. We'll let you on your way. Just, be careful, ok? Maybe you might want to confront you father about that." I spoke reassuringly. She only nodded as we untied her and let her go, where she ran off, still crying.

"I can't help but think that her story might just possibly be a fake." Jasper spoke with a curious tone.

"No…that was the truth. I could tell because I couldn't hear her heart beating faster." I reassured him quickly.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said; "What now?"

"Well, we can either go through a whole day of boring classes or find out where her dad works."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Find Maggie. Definitely."

I nodded my head vigorously. "Where did she go…?"

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression. "She's kidnapped, Henry. Remember?"

I shook my head at this. Clearing my mind and telling Japer "That's not what I meant."

Jasper spoke in a defeated tone, "Oh…"

I looked at the door and walked outside, listening with my 'super hearing' as Jasper calls it. I heard soft whimpering to my right, so I turned. I walked silently down the hall with Jasper at my heels. Fortunately, he was being unusually silent today. I followed the sound until I came upon a locked door to an empty classroom.

I dug my hand into my pocket until my fingers grasped a lock pick. I took it out and picked the locker in under 5v seconds and turned to Jasper, who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled bigger at this. "You set a new self-record."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I slowly opened the door to the empty room only to find the British girl siting in the corner, crying. I went up to her cautiously and laid a hand on her shoulder, to which she yelled "Go away!" But on the end, her voice cracked.

"Look," I stated. "We're sorry, but we need to find out where Maggie is."

And at that Jasper butted in saying, "Yeah, can you, like, give us an address, or a building name…?"

She looked up at us and said "The old abandoned warehouse, down on Helpson Road. Now can you please, just go away?" She looked broken.

We nodded and left the room. The old warehouse. I remember hearing about that. But why there? And then I remembered. It was supposedly radioactive. Apparently not anymore.

Jasper was looking down at the floor as we walked. "We need to help her. You know? With this problem. She might not like it, but we need to save her and her mom from her dad." He spoke with concern.

I nodded my head, thinking that we were going to do that without having to talk about it. "Of course, Jasper." I said with my usual voice, soft.

I turned to him. "Come on. We got to go to the warehouse. We need to save Maggie."

He nodded his head, his eyes clouded with worry, probably reflecting mine. His brown eyes turned to my hazel ones. "What if she's not there?"

I shook my head. "Don't think like that. We have got to think positive. We're going to save her, even if it costs us a priceless artifact."

Jasper looked at me. "You sure?"

"Positive."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I totally am rolling on this story! I just can't stop writing! This is my second chapter of writing in two nights! Be proud! The characters (especially Henry) will be OOC prob. IDK. I am not the one reading this. If you review, no flames! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History, but I want to… (This may be a bit predictable…)

Unnatural Love…

Chapter 4: Henry POV:

"Oh great." Jasper looked at the building in front of us. We had just arrived at the warehouse. It looked, like, well, crap.

The siding and roof were rusty and covered in dirt. There were some signs on there that were lopsided and ugly. There was graffiti all over and the place stanched of rotted meat. I could only imagine what Maggie felt like in there…

I confidently strode alongside the building, looking for any sign of a window or fire escape. And that's when I saw the little rickety ladder on the side that led to the roof. I turned to Jasper, whose face had gone white, and smiled. "We gotta climb that ladder if you want to get her out of there."

I saw him gulp, and then nod. "Want to go first, or me?" I asked him.

His face paled again and said "You. You go first."

I threw my head back and laughed. I shook my head, still laughing a bit, as I walked to the ladder. I gripped the rungs and pulled myself up. I got to the top to find Jasper right behind me, not looking down.

"What? You afraid of heights?" I asked him, clearly teasing him for his phobia.

He gulped again and nodded. I patted him on the shoulder and turned around. Along the roof, there were skylights. I went to each one quickly, looking to see if I could see Maggie anywhere. I saw here in the second to last one, locked into a room that was dark and musty. I grimaced.

She was pale and covered in grime. The bonds on her wrists were making her bleed and she looked to be unconscious. I felt Jasper suck in a breath behind me. I turned to him and said, "Follow me."

He nodded as I opened up the sky light and jumped in. Luckily, the fall from it was not far, so I landed on my feet and ran over to Maggie. I heard a thud behind me and Jasper was quickly by Maggie's side. We cut her bonds and I picked her up bridal style.

"Jasper," I spoke with urgency, for sure that they know that we were here. "Get on the roof, I'll hand you Maggie and come up after you. But if I don't, don't come back for me. Get Maggie out of here. I can handle myself."

"What? No! Come on, Henry!" He said with worry.

"Just go!" I told him with an exaggerated tone.

He hauled himself on to the roof and when he was reaching down for Maggie, I heard the footsteps. I knew from the beginning that I was going to get caught, so I handed Maggie to him when they came bursting through the door.

"Henry! Get up here, now!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Go, Jasper! Go!"

I heard his footsteps as he ran on the roof. I looked at the people standing before me, clearly the boss' thugs.

I smiled at them. "And how are you doing, now?"

The lead one spit at me. "Shut up and lay down on the ground if you want to be unscathed…for the most part." He smirked at the end of this.

"Mmmhmmm. Sure." I said sarcastically back to them.

"Is that how you're gonna be? Ok, then. Get him"

I smiled again, clearly annoying these people, and ran straight for them. I ducked many punches and kicked many people, but I was clearly overridden.

They tied my up and left me there, in the room Maggie was trapped in. But luckily, I had my knife on me, the one I used on Maggie's ropes.

I quickly cut my bonds and got up and looked around. I saw the door and went up to it to find it locked. I smiled again and took out my lock pick. I quietly picked the lock and smiled triumphantly. I sneaked down the halls, carefully avoiding any security people, and made it to the office of 'The Boss.'

I put my ear to the door, and heard…nothing. I frowned in confusion. Maybe he wasn't there? I shrugged and opened the door. I silently walked in to come face to face with an empty desk. And on that empty desk, there lay a box. And in that box lay the priceless necklace of Cleopatra, belonging to the Smithson High Museum.

I shook my head and grabbed the box, only to set off the alarms. _Crap!_ I forgot to check for alarms…unless they can help me. I took out my cell phone and called 911.

The operator picked and said the usual, and I just told her to send their best to the warehouse on Helpson Road and I hung up, just as 'The Boss' walked in. He scowled at me and said "Put that box down, sonny."

I shook my head, hearing the sirens off in the distance, but apparently he didn't. "Stop what you're doing, then. Stop threatening your own daughter and wife, save your family and yourself, why don't yah?"

He growled and lunged at me, which I easily dodged. Then I heard the sirens, right outside, and so did 'The Boss' for he grew pale.

"You stupid kid! Give me that!" He yelled at me, lunging again. But this time I kicked him, and he flew back and crashed into the empty desk. Now, the cops where streaming into the building, and cuffing everyone inside, including me.

They brought us outside put all the thugs and 'The Boss' into cop cars and drove off, leaving me with about a bunch of other cops and adults.

"What are you doing here, kid?" A woman walked up to me asking that.

"Saving this." I gestured to Cleopatra's necklace.

"Is that, the actual necklace?" She asked, clearly awed.

I nodded and said, "From the Smithson High Museum."

"And you are…?" She asked cautiously.

"Henry Griffin." I stated with pride.

She smiled and said, "The Henry Griffin. Nice to meet you. Your uncle and cousin will be here soon to pick you up. We've got everything under control now.

I nodded even though I was not so sure what else they would find in there. But then an idea came to me. I asked her, "Can you do me a favor?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Sure…"

"Can you, like, ensure the safety of "The Boss'" daughter and wife? They didn't do anything." I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that. We will. Don't worry, we will." She reassured me. But I was only doing this for that girl, the daughter.

I nodded and smiled. But my smile was quickly washed away when I saw Uncle Brian's car pull into the parking lot. He got out with a scowl and walked over to me with Jasper close behind. I grimaced, not sure what was coming at me in dressy attire.

**A/N: ** Yay! Chapter 4 done! Mystery solved! Sorry if the mystery part sucked, but that's not really what the story was based on. It's more on the romance of Henry and Maggie. Cheesy stuff and fluff coming up! No flames plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Henry and Maggie will be OOC in this chapter. So if you don't like it, don't come crying to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History. Whoever does though…watch out…

Chapter 5: Henry POV:

We were driving to the hospital, where Maggie was. I was worrying so badly that I was trembling a bit. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder and told me that she was ok, but I just wanted to see her.

The hospital had said that she was fine, except for blood loss and dehydration. I didn't care how mild it was, I just needed to see her.

We finally arrived and I jumped out of the car. In the lobby, I was interrogating the receptionist about Maggie when Jasper dragged me away.

"Henry! She's ok! And plus, she's in rom 366." Jasper said with exasperation.

I scowled at him and walked briskly toward the elevator, and in a minute, we reached room 366. I walked inside to find Maggie in there, pale and out cold, with an IV stuck in her arm. I immediately grabbed her hand sat down beside her. Jasper and Uncle Brian left, saying that they had to go to prepare for the school dance on Friday, three days from now. I numbly nodded my head, my whole focus still on Maggie.

Once they were gone, I started talking to Maggie, like telling her to wake up and telling her about what happened after we found her, and at the end, I asked her if she would go to the dance with me, practicing on asking her when she was actually conscious.

But when I asked her that, I felt her squeeze my hand and mumble something. I put my face close to her's and asked "What did you say?"

"Yes." Maggie smiled and opened her eyes and brought my lips to hers. I pulled back after a while and asked her something.

"So, you heard everything I was saying?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. But I'm glad I did. I haven't seen this side of you in a while, Henry." Maggie laughed.

I smiled, glad she was feeling all better. All too soon, though, the nurse came in and shooed me out, saying that Maggie would leave the hospital tomorrow morning. I waved Maggie goodbye and walked outside, where Jasper was waiting.

"I figured you would need a ride home." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"So, when is Maggie going to be released?" Jasper asked as we got into his car and started driving home.

"Tomorrow morning." I said, staring out at the passing scenery.

"You seem distracted. Did you ask Maggie to the dance?" Jasper asked me, his big smile was easy to detect.

I nodded my head, a grin forming on my face. "I did."

"And? Did she say yes? No, don't answer that. I already know that she said yes. My new question: What are you going to wear? This dance is formal you know." Jasper said in one breath.

"Yeah, she said yes. What I'm going to wear? I have no clue. Probably my dress clothes." I said to him, rolling my eyes.

"Well then. What are you going to do to impress Maggie?" He asked, a mischievous tone sliding into his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders, even though I knew what I was going to do. I was to pick her up at her house and when we arrive at school, hold the door open for her, be a gentleman, dance with her, take her someplace nice, kiss her, and give her a necklace. Yep, all planned out.

"You do have a plan. Hmm. I'll figure it out soon enough." Jasper stated, talking to himself more than to me.

We arrived at the house and went inside. I looked at the clock to find that it was already 7 pm. Wow. Time went by fast. I walked up to my room, and rightfully plopped down on my bed, only to fall asleep.

I was rudely woken up by Jasper, who was shaking me.

"Get up Henry! We gotta go to school!" Jasper shouted at me.

I got out of bed and shoved Jasper away. I grumbled at him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I went downstairs and ate something, just realizing that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Soon after all that, Jasper and I went to school and had to endure the whole day without Maggie. The only thing I looked forward to today was that I was going to visit Maggie tonight. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again. But right then the teacher asked me a question, to which I answered correctly. I was leaving class when Jasper came up to me, saying that the cops recovered everything that was stolen from the museum and returned everything.

"That's great, Jasper." I said, sincerely enough.

"Well, that's the only news that I've gotten today. If I get any more, I'll let you know." He walked away at that, with a bored look on his face.

I quickly made my way towards my last class, which was American History. I walked in a little late, which the teacher failed to notice, and sat down at my usual desk and waited for this school day to end.

When it finally did, Jasper and I drove home to work on homework. I told him that I was going to see Maggie and when I did, he smiled and said "Have fun!" in a sing-song voice.

I shook my head as I walked out the door and to his car. I drove to Maggie's and rang her doorbell. She answered and invited me inside. I walked inside her house for the first time in a long time. We went to the living room and I gave her the homework that she missed.

"Thanks, Henry. For everything." She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Umm, Maggie, I have a question." I stated, unsure what she would say.

"Uh, ok. You can always ask me anything, Henry." She spoke with a caring voice.

"In your text," I continued. "You said that you got caught because you were being curious. What did you mean by that?" I asked her, curious and worried at the same time.

"Oh, that." She looked down. "I-I followed that girl home from school, you know, the exchange girl. And she led me to the warehouse. But when she walked in, I was about to leave until some guys grabbed me and hauled me in there. It was horrible." She was biting her lip to keep from crying.

I took her shaking form into mine, hugging her and stroking her hair. I whispered nonsense into her ear, trying to get her to stop crying. It was working so far, but she was still trembling slightly. So, to solve that problem, I brought her lips to mine and kissed her, trying to get across the point that I will always be there to save her.

She understood and kissed me back immediately. Our kiss went on for who knows how long, but we both needed oxygen. So I broke apart the kiss and continued the trail down her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath when my tongue passed over her pulse point and so I continued back up to her lips. We kissed again until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and so we broke apart, her laughing and me irritatingly picking up the phone.

It was a text from Jasper saying "When are you coming home?"

Maggie helped me off the couch and pulled me into a hug, to which I hugged her back. She said, "You should get going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah. I can't wait till Friday, though." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I captured her lips once again with mine before leaving her house. God, I so couldn't wait till Friday…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 6. Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History! I want to tho…

Characters will be a little OOC.

Unnatural Love Chapter 6: Henry POV:

Finally. Today is Friday. The day of the dance. The day I make things official with Maggie (In my own mind).

I walked down the halls of Smithson High while holding hands with the love of my life. Oh god, I sound like a love struck teen. But the thing is, I am one.

I walked Maggie to her locker and said goodbye to her and then made my way to the DOUM rooms. I had a 2 hour shift today and I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

_*Two Hours Later*_

I made my way home and started to get ready for the long night. I looked at the clock: 4:45. Hmm. I still had an hour and a half before I went to pick up Maggie. I looked around the room for my dress clothes. Once I found them, I laid them out on my hammock. Good, one thing done, a bunch of other things to go.

I got Maggie's necklace out and read over the note inside;

_Dearest Maggie,_

_I was walking through the mall with Jasper earlier this month when I saw this necklace. I immediately knew I had to get it for you. I hope its ok. Jasper said that it was a good gift, but I'm not sure. It's one of the many ways that I will show my love to you. I love you._

_Love, Henry._

I smiled at the cheesy note and put the case inside my tuxedo jacket. I then went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready.

I was ready at 6 pm and had 15 minutes to wait before picking Maggie up. I decided to talk to my parents about what was about to happen.

"Hey, Henry!" they said in unison as soon as their faces popped up.

"Hi Mom, Dad." I nodded to them as I would do in person.

"So why did you call? We have to leave soon for another dig, you know."

I smiled at them and said "I just wanted to say hi and tell you about what's going on here." And with that I told them the whole story, start to finish, including the dance tonight.

"That's wonderful, Henry! We're so proud of you! Good luck tonight! We have to go now! We love you!" They said to me over the computer.

"I love you, too! Bye Mom and Dad."

They said "Bye" and hung up. I looked at the clock, feeling a little more confident about the dance tonight. It read 6:15. Crap. I was late. I grabbed everything I needed and took the keys to the smart car and drove off to Maggie's. Jasper and Uncle Brian had taken Uncle Brian's car so I could use Jasper's when I went to pick up Maggie. If that makes any sense…

I arrived at Maggie's house and ran up to her front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a beautiful Maggie and her big, tall father standing behind her.

"You be good to her tonight, you hear me?" he asked. I nodded my head as he spoke again. "Have her home by 1 am, mister. No later." I nodded my head and took Maggie's hand and led her to the car.

I opened the car door for her, and once she was in, I shut the door and ran around to the other side and got in. I started the engine and we were soon cruising down the streets toward the school. When we got there, I quickly got out and opened the door for her. She stepped out in her midnight blue dress that ended by her knees. Wow, she looked stunning. We both did. I was wearing a tux with a midnight blue tie. We were the perfect couple.

I escorted her to the doors, where we both entered elegantly. The dance theme was ocean colors, so everything was blue. It was extravagant, and that's saying something because I don't use that word a lot.

The dance was awesome; we danced and danced till we could dance no more. I danced with her one last dance. I pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"I…I can't slow dance…" she trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

I smiled at her. "I can help with that." And with that I lifted her up so she was standing on my feet. I started twirling with her, holding her close. And all too soon, the song ended.

"Come with me." I said to her, pulling her toward the door to the courtyard.

"Ok." I smiled at her again and made my way to the secluded section of the garden and stopped. I pulled her close to me and handed her the necklace case, nervous about whether she would like it or not.

She looked up at me with awe. "You got me…a gift?"

I smiled at her. "Of course."

"But, what am I going to get you?"

"Nothing, except a kiss." I said to her.

She smiled and kissed me. She pulled away and opened the case, read the card, and looked at the necklace. It was an oval locket, with a diamond heart in the middle. Inside, there was a picture of me and her, laughing about something I said. We were holding hands and it was the perfect picture of us. On the other side of the inside, there was an engraving that said, 'You and me, forever.'

She looked at me again, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Henry. It's perfect."

I wiped her tears away and leaned down. My lips met hers and kissed gently, telling her just how much I loved her.

I broke away and turned her around to put on the necklace for her. I clasped the necklace and let it fall. When I turned her around, I saw her holding it, right above her heart.

I pulled her into another kiss and after about five seconds, the school clock went off. It said midnight. And that's when another slow song, a personal favorite of Maggie's, came on.

"Chasing Cars. I love this song." She said with longing.

"Care to dance then?" I asked her with one of my famous grins.

She grinned back at me and nodded. I lifted her onto my feet again and started twirling around and swaying to the music. At the end of the song, I dipped her backward and kissed her. She somehow made me lose my balance and I landed beside her on the soft ground. We laughed quietly until she started kissing me again. I pulled her close and my tongue caressed her lips, which she immediately opened. I explored her mouth, and she soon did mine, and at the end, the kisses were becoming more comforting.

We broke apart and just looked at the sky. I held her close to me, not wanting to ever lose her. And that's when Jasper walked in and ruined the moment.

"Come on, guys! You should really get going! It's 12:15!" he yelled at us from the door.

"Ok, Jasper!" I shouted back at him.

"Where are you guys, anyway?" he asked.

I got up and helped Maggie up. "We're leaving, Jasper. See you at home!" I called to him before escorting Maggie back to the car.

We drove to her house in silence. When we got there, I opened her door and was about to walk her to the door when she captured me into a kiss.

"Thank you, Henry. For everything." She said, tears gathering in her eyes again.

I wiped the tears away before they could even spill over and mumbled against her lips, "I will always save you, because it's you and me, forever."

She smiled and I walked her to the front door. She opened it and called out to her dad, who was in the living room. She gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and shut the door. I walked back to the car and got in. I drove off, thinking about the wonderful night tonight. It could not have gone any better.

**A/N:** There it is! Should I end it, or continue it a little longer, or write a sequel? Review and tell me!


	7. Author Note on Next Story

**A/N: **ok! It's done! Next story is called the Locket of Sherwood. Working on it! I have no idea if there actually is a locket of Sherwood though…

Summary:

On another embarking adventure of the trio, they discover the Locket of Sherwood. But inside the Locket, lies a picture of a girl named Violet. The next day, though, there's a new girl at the school. Named Violet, due to her eyes, she looks exactly like the woman in the picture in the Locket. Unfortunately, she knows nothing about how she looks like the picture but soon discovers that it was her great-grandmother. Will she discover things she never knew about her past? Will Maggie's and Henry's love grow? Will Jasper fall in love with the mysterious girl? Read and Find out!


End file.
